Nobody Special
by Drake Kanto
Summary: I'm no one worth recognizing; just your typical, lowly soldier. Compared to gifted leaders like Corrin and Lord Xander, I might as well be 'Soldier 34' waiting silently in the background. Sure, I save people's lives sometimes and kill my enemies rather well, but I didn't think I would get 'her' attention so easily. I hope she doesn't -thwack- me like she does with her servants...
1. Peri

**A/N:** Hello, hello people of the Fanfiction world! A tiny portion of you all may recognize my name, but to the majority of you, I'll just say it outright: I'm 'kind of' a rookie at fanfiction writing. That being said, this is my first fanfiction for the Fire Emblem series. This particular work is set in the _Fates_ universe and features an OC and one of my favorite characters, **Peri**! Call me whatever you want, I've always had a certain fondness for those 'crazy, but misunderstood' females that we all know about. Plus I figured that it'd be best not to add to the infinitely growing Corrin fanfics out there right now. I don't have anything against the Avatar at all. I just like doing things that people don't focus much on. Anyways, fair warning: the OC in this story is just an average Lancer named Kaylen, who I thought up in the span of 5 minutes. He's probably not that deep, just saying. Let's this thing started already!

* * *

"Hey, let's go bathe in the spray!"

"Eh...sure, Peri. I'd love to join you in the...blood spray." I nervously answer, knowing that one mistake could easily lead to me going -thwack!-.

Once again, I find myself wondering how I even got into this situation. Why am I suddenly the object of everyone's attention in this army? I just follow orders and save lives like any soldier should. If anything, the women in camp should be more focused on Corrin, our illustrious leader. He's the idol that everyone looks to, after all. Compared to him, I'm (quite literally) a nobody. Especially since Niles still calls me 'Soldier 34' at times, which I can't argue with. I can never be as strong as the commanders we have in charge of our army, nor can I even come close to doing all of the heroic actions they take. All I really can do is charge forward aimlessly and hope that I come out alive after the battle's over.

Everything changed with our latest battle, however, when we came dangerously close to routing in Mokushu. Corrin seemed distraught at the choice he had to make regarding the thief Shura, but that pain only echoed into anger when we entered the tunnel leading to Hoshido. The ninja lord, Kotaro, betrayed the Nohrian royal siblings and summoned dozens of ninja to kill us. I heard stories that he was not a trustworthy fellow, but that day really confirmed my doubts. The Hoshidan ninja, Saizo, joined forces with us for the battle and we all managed to defeat the traitorous Mokushujin together. I don't really know how many times I've faced near-death, but luckily Prince Xander and Corrin were able to save me.

Through sheer luck, I happened to be standing next to Peri when we (in a way) hit it off. Our army had just cornered Kotaro and his bodyguards with Saizo's help, but everyone was seriously injured and we ran out of healing supplies. All of the skirmishes we had in taking down his henchmen exhausted us. It got to the point that we'd be overwhelmed if we allowed any of our wounded to retreat. Corrin was barely keeping himself up, leaning heavily on his Yato blade while behind him, Lord Xander slumped gradually atop his mount. Everyone else looked just as bad no matter where I turned while Kotaro's group looked refreshed, amused even. I don't know how or when it happened, but as soon as Peri's unit was ordered to strike, I blacked out. It didn't mean that I fainted, though, since there's stories around camp about my actions that day.

I entered some sort of battle trance, with no emotion on my face but pure anguish. I yelled indistinct battle cries as I skewered several ninjas with my lance. Tears flew from my face as I just kept...killing. The ninjas were no pushovers and inflicted equally painful wounds on me, but then they would be assaulted by Peri and the rest. The shuriken tearing into my flesh did nothing to quell my attacks, even when they passed by me and struck into my comrades. The real problem came when Peri tried to attack Kotaro. The ninja was ready for her, and focused his attacks directly at her horse. The creature fled, bucking off its rider in the face of such a threat. Peri was dizzy from the fall, and Kotaro would have killed her if I didn't step in. I grabbed the ninja just before he could reach her and slammed him against a wall. Then I slashed at him with my lance, leaving a wide gash across his chest. Kotaro lived, and stepped away before I could finish him off. I don't know what happened afterwards because at that moment, all I cared for was getting Peri to safety.

* * *

"Kaylen? What's wrong? Was someone saying something mean? I can kill them for you!" Peri smiles as she sits down on the grass next to me.

"It's fine, Peri, no one was bothering me today. I'm just thinking about some things..." I offhandedly respond.

"Thinking? About what?"

"Do you think I belong here?"

"Well you're here with me, and I didn't kill you yet, so why not?" She tilts her head to the side in confusion.

"That's not what I meant. I'm talking about belonging in this army."

"You destroy the enemy almost as much as me. I don't see anything wrong with that. It's nice to see someone who loves to get their hands bloody."

Her childish mind is quite endearing, but I'm too depressed right now to care.

"But why are you spending time with me? Isn't it more fun to be around Lord Xander or Corrin? They were the ones who got us through Mokushu without any losses. Lord Xander was even kind enough to let you ride on his horse after you lost yours."

"Yes, but you saved me first. I wanted to kill that ninja, but then you had to take him from me...", Peri flashes me a murderous glare as she takes out a knife, "I can kill people on my own and I don't need _anyone's_ help for it."

My eyes are as wide as the Bottomless Canyon as I slowly start backing away with each of Peri's steps towards me.

"Peri...what are you gonna do with that knife?" I hastily squeak out.

"Hahaha, I'm only giving you a well-deserved _reward_ for what you did that day. I'll take good care of you for sure!"

"I'm sorry for stealing your prey! Please, don't kill me! I won't do it again!" I yell, bracing myself for the next moments.

"Huh? Why are you saying sorry? I'm not going to kill you." Peri's voice sounds in my ears, full of innocence.

"What-"

-Thunk-

"I just wanted you to have the first piece to this pie I made."

"...Uh, did you say pie?"

I look down in front of me and surely enough, there is a pie resting there with the knife planted firmly in the center. I stare in disbelief at the pie, trying to find any reason at all as to why I'm not being horribly murdered right now; not that I'm ungrateful for it. Peri, in turn, stares at me with some unknown curiosity that scares me as well as confuses me.

"Why did you make a pie?" I ask after a still silence.

"I'm really good at making snacks like this, so it was not hard at all."

"No, I meant why did you make a pie for _me_?"

"Lord Xander told me that I shouldn't kill you since you saved my life. I didn't really get it, but then I figured out that I wouldn't get to kill people anymore if you didn't help me that one time. I felt like you deserved some kind of reward, so I made a pie for you!"

"...Thanks, Peri. I really appreciate it." I graciously admit before taking the knife and start eating.

-Munch- -Chomp- -Nom-

"Well? Is it good?"

"Yes! It's delicious. I've never had something so amazing before. You'd make anyone happy if you can cook this well." I flash a warm smile at her, to which she responds with one of her own.

"So that means you like me right?"

-Cough- -Cough- -Cough-

"W-What did you say!?" I gasp as I try to recover from the shock.

"You said that I can make anyone happy with my cooking, so that means you too, right?"

"That doesn't exactly mean that I like you..." I reply sheepishly.

"Then, you hate me? -Sob- Waaaahhhhh!" Peri starts crying quite loudly like she usually does.

"No! I don't hate you at all. You're a wonderful woman, Peri! I'm just...confused."

"What do you mean?" She slowly starts to calm down, but is still very much hurt.

"I'm...nobody special. Of course I saved you, but this isn't the first time it's happened to anyone. I'm merely 'okay' with combat and I'm just a normal soldier without any special skills. How can I mean that much to someone like you?"

"You're my hero, that's how."

"Your 'hero'?" I raise an eyebrow at the word.

I've never been called a hero before since I always get overshadowed by the more prominent figures in our army. It feels nice to be known for once.

"Yeah, I was so impressed with you killing in battle that I wanted to join in too. It's too bad Lord Xander wouldn't let me though, because it would've been really fun! I'm still alive thanks to you, so promise to fight with me next time, okay?"

"Oh...okay. I'll see what I can do."

As I continue eating, I notice the subtle calm that fills the air between us. It feels almost natural and carefree, like we're both old friends who have known each other for ages. I smile lightly at it all with comfort knowing that moments like these are the most precious. I steal a glance at Peri, who looks back at me with her visible pink-colored eye. It has a hypnotic kind of nature to it, drawing in one's gaze to the rhythm of its owner. I don't even notice myself leaning closer to her until she speaks up.

"Kaylen, there's still some pie on your face. I'll get it for you..." She whispers softly.

-Lick-

"P-Peri...why are you-"

-Kiss-

"Mmmmmmm...heehee. I tricked you, didn't I?" She giggles with a deep blush in her face.

"..."

I can't even say anything about this. To think that Peri would lead me into a kiss by licking my lips first...it's more than any words of mine can describe. The feeling of her lips against mine felt unparalleled to any woman I've ever known. I can barely keep myself from falling on my back against the overwhelming surge that I got from her. Eventually, I stop resisting and let myself lie down on the soft afternoon grass. I let out a breath of satisfaction, staring with warm emotion at this crazy woman. She is smiling and giggling almost non-stop now, but it doesn't bother me at all. In fact, it's yet another one of the many qualities that compel me to admire her.

"Hahahaha, do you think you're still 'nobody special', Kaylen?" Peri sweetly asks me.

"Hmph. Maybe you might prove me wrong...someday. Thanks for spending time with me, Peri. I'm glad that I got a chance to get close to someone as wonderful as you. Hopefully we'll keep fighting together until this war is over." I confess with an equally-honeyed voice.

"From now on, you'll always be _somebody special_ to me, Kaylen."

* * *

 **A/N:** Jeez, that was some crafty stuff, even for Peri. You don't see that in anime; or maybe you do? Anyways, this whole thing was meant to be a short little read for you guys, so please don't harp me about the shortness. I literally got the idea for this thing while I was bonding with Peri in the game. And yes, I have both _Birthright_ and _Conquest_ , but not _Revelation_. I've almost finished playing through both campaigns, but restarted _Birthright_ because 'why not'? At first, I wanted this the male lead for this story to be Corrin, but then I thought 'Corrin can't have more than one lover...but a regular soldier can.' That's more-or-less why I chose an average soldier as the male lead. Speaking of which, if you all would like to see more of Kaylen in the future, just tell me. I'm currently entertaining the idea of making this a full story instead of just a one-shot, so please let me know your thoughts in either comments or private messages. I'm almost guaranteed to respond to your comments and messages within 2-3 days! Also, check out my other stories if you liked the style of this one. There's _definitely_ a place where I got my practice from!


	2. Rinkah

**A/N:** Ugh...so tired. Missing your train back home and then missing your stop is a deadly combination. Anyways, as promised (and requested), here is the second part of _Nobody Special_. Recently, I've so distracted with playing _Fire Emblem: Fates_ that I completely neglected to get my ideas down for this story. I'm very sorry about that, everyone. Anyways, even though the story was supposed to be a one-shot (and you all know how much I love one-shots!), it felt incomplete without a bit of...extra. You'll see soon enough, so let's get started!

* * *

"Hold on tight, Kaylen! It's time for killing!" Peri gleefully announces.

"E-easy, Peri, there's two of us on here now!" I warn.

I wrap my hands around her waist as we both charge into the group of Hoshidans atop her horse. Despite how terrifying this reckless act would normally be, I can feel nothing but absolute calm when I'm next to my lovely commander. It wasn't all that long ago that we got closer to each other and now we have all but confessed our love to each other. I'm not really sure where we stand, even with all of the obvious signs of fondness that Peri gives me. She asked me on a picnic last week, then threatened Corrin not to move me into Nyx's unit the next day, and she even pounced on me inside of my own tent! Even so, I just can't seem to feel anything more than a deep admiration for her. I want to fall in love with her, but somehow I only see her as 'that crazy woman whom I've grown attached to' instead of 'my lover who I would even die for'. It's a problem almost as weird as Niles pulling me aside and telling me not to pursue Peri any further. I had no idea that he was interested in her, but who am I to defy him? It's just a fact that I've come to accept: I'm still a nobody, and that means I'm liable to die in the next big battle.

 _Maybe if I'd been born with some kind of talent or skill...I'd be able to act more earnestly on my feelings. That's probably why I can't just those three simple words! But what about when she starts getting close with some of the other commanders? I could never compete with someone like that. I knew I should have just kept a low profile and faded into the background..._

"Kaylen! Watch out!"

"Huh!?"

-Bam- -Thud- -Snap-

All I can see in the next moment is the clear morning sky and Peri's crying face soon after. Pain courses throughout my body so heavily that I can barely lift my arm up to reach for her. The last thing I can remember is our unit fighting against a group of diviners, their leader having purple hair and a golden hair clip. She must have hit me instead of Peri with one of her attacks when we started to charge. It would make sense that I would die as a result of getting close to one of my commanders. A mere grunt like me has no place among such talented individuals, so it's unlikely that anyone will save me until this battle's well over. Even then, there's a good chance that everyone will forget about me because I just don't matter. Despite how much she likes me, Peri would have to move on if Corrin orders it.

 _I knew it; I'm still nobody special after all. Why did I think that I could finally break the role that I was given and rise beyond it? Now that it's clear, who has ever heard of a proud Nohrian commander being in a romance with just a common soldier? Ridiculous..._

My vision starts failing as I think more about how foolish I've been to try to be somebody worth remembering. I can no longer hear the sounds of clashing blades or the dull roar of hundreds of soldiers shouting as they fight for their beliefs. I can only assume that Peri is still fighting, doing her best to keep the enemy away from me while attempting to make time to reunite with me. The sky looks so peaceful now, even as the clouds are moving by quite fast. It almost as if I'm already beginning my descent into the afterlife.

* * *

"..."

"Hey, wake up." A voice rings in my ears.

 _No no no no...I don't want to wake up. I don't want to face the truth. **I don't want to be dead yet**..._

"Wake up or I'll hurt you. Badly." The voice sounds stronger now and I can't help but try to open my eyes.

"...Urgh...ow..." I groan softly in pain as I try sitting up.

Against my initial expectations, death is not the eternal blackness that I've come to expect. Instead, it's more like a prison cell. The depressing stone walls the seem to sap the hope away from a captive, the unrelenting metal bars that are a constant reminder of confinement, and the single barred window that lets light and false hope into the room. As I look out of the cell, a white-haired woman wearing an oni mask is standing in front, staring at me with an annoyed expression. She holds a club in her hands with a tenacious grip as she speaks in a fiercely commanding voice.

"Good. It's about time you woke up. Here, eat up so we can get started." She briefly explains, sliding a tray of food through a slot in the cell bars.

"Is this...my last meal?" I ask, resigning myself to my fate.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm dead, aren't I? In the last battle, I was _killed_ , right? That's why I'm here, isn't it? My comrades left me behind because I'm not someone worth remembering. Don't try to argue; I know I'm right about that."

"...You idiot. You're not dead, not even close. And I can tell you that your Nohrian friends are all still alive. They fought a hard battle and just barely survived. Luckily, Ft. Jinya stood strong against them. It turns out that Hoshido still has a chance even with Corrin leading the enemy." She tells me with pride in her words.

"What? You mean Corrin's army lost for the first time? How is that even possible?", my eyes widen in disbelief at the thought, "Then, who are you and where am I?"

"I am Rinkah, daughter of the Flame Tribe's chieftain and you, Nohrian, are in a prison within the Hoshidan Royal Palace."

"Rinkah...you're that woman that Corrin spared in front of King Garon. What do you want from me?" I inquire, quick to react to my suddenly realistic situation.

"I need you to tell me everything about Corrin's plans for the Nohrians. Speak of everything and leave nothing out, or else you will be melted down by my flames." Rinkah threatens with an eerily calm voice.

"Um...right, there's a problem with that: I was a nobody in Corrin's army. I don't know anymore than following orders and protecting my commanders. I'm sorry, but the only things I know about are how to fight...and save lives." I stammer for a second, but cover it up quickly.

"You lie. I know that you know more than what you are telling me. I can see it because you stuttered just now. I'll ask you once again: tell me _everything_ you know about Corrin's army."

"Well, somehow I attracted the attention of many prominent female commanders over the course of our campaign. I don't even know what they see in me to be interested in a plain soldier like me."

I start eating my meal, grabbing a ball of rice and holding it to my mouth. It tastes somewhat bland, but with a hidden tangy taste which feels energizing to my body.

"You are not unpleasant to look at it, and you seem capable. It's not hard to figure out why you would appear so attractive to them." Rinkah comments, looking off to the side.

I pause for a moment to stare curiously at her. With a smile, I nod and finish up my rice ball before reaching for some charred fish.

"Thanks, Rinkah, that means a lot to me." I admit in-between bites.

"I-I wasn't trying to compliment you, Nohrian! I'm only telling you my honest opinion."

"And blushing while doing so, it seems. My name is Kaylen, by the way."

"Well, Kaylen, I'm not blushing. It's just becoming difficult to hold in my frustration for you." Rinkah coyly replies.

"I'm just glad that I'm able to speak with such a kind person like you, Rinkah. I was impressed by how hard you fought when you first met Corrin."

"...Charming words like that will earn no favor from me, Kaylen. I appreciate the effort, though."

"No, really, I meant it. I've always admired how fiercely you follow your tribe's laws. I wish I had your level of conviction...because then I wouldn't have left my commander so open to such pain."

"Who was your commandeer?"

"Peri, Prince Xander's retainer. I saved her life once, and it brought us closer together. Now, I'm not sure if she is even willing to fight anymore...all because of me." I solemnly add.

"...I'm sure she is doing everything she can to bring back by her side; it's what I would have done. Your loyalty is something worth noticing, whether you accept or deny it. I would not let you go either, given the choice." Rinkah's kind words make me snap my eyes to her in disbelief.

"Rinkah...I don't know what to say except, thank you. I think I can accept my imprisonment knowing that you're around."

"R-Right. Actually, you don't have to spend your time in that cell from now on if...you..." Rinkah's voice suddenly drops, and she seems to be faintly shaking.

"If I...?"

"If you join my...unit. I would like you to fight alongside me, since you seem like a trustworthy individual."

Somehow, the deep blush on Rinkah's face tells me something differently than the words that are being spoken. I'm still feeling quite hesitant about this, especially if my instincts are right.

 _Do I really want to risk being close to another unique female? It was bad enough that I attracted Peri's fondness, but going along with Rinkah is essentially treason! I would be fighting against all of my friends and be an outcast from both kingdoms in this war. But, I guess that's what I wanted all along, huh. I'll finally be able to fade back into the unknown...eventually._

"Rinkah...I accept. I'll fight for you and your cause, if only to bring a quicker end to this war."

She unlocks the cell door and waits for me to step outside, a smile on her face.

"You've made the right choice, Kaylen.", Rinkah grabs my shoulder and gently pushes me against a wall, "I hope your fire can be just as intense as mine..."

-Kiss-

My eyes widen at the realization that there's a very strong chance that I may never be 'nobody special' every again.

* * *

 **A/N:** Well, hot damn! That's a new twist on things, eh? As you can tell, Rinkah is my favorite female on the Hoshidan side of _Fates_. I don't know why there's so little fandom for her, but I'm proud to be a supporter for her! Originally, I wanted to just end the story with Peri, but then I thought, "Why not take a look at the Hoshidan side?". As you all may have noticed, I changed up the plot a bit while including some of the game's main features. I personally liked the changes, but who knows? Poor Kaylen, though; back to square one. So, in celebration for the story's conclusion, I have to ask: who do you all think is better suited for Kaylen? I'm not even gonna limit you to Peri or Rinkah, so you all can say anyone you'd like. Be sure to review, favorite, or follow if you enjoyed this short 5-10 minutes of romantic sweetness! Also, please leave some suggestions if you'd like me to write about a certain female you may have in mind. I'll see if I can't make some magic happen! Till then, this has been _Nobody Special_.


End file.
